Conventional unrepeatered optical communication systems typically implement a remote optically pumped amplifier (“ROPA”) to amplify an optical communication signal as the optical signal traverses an unrepeatered communication span. In most cases, the ROPA is located approximately 50 to 90 kilometers from the receive end of the unrepeatered communication system. The ROPA in a conventional unrepeatered optical communication system typically includes a rare-earth doped fiber that amplifies optical wavelength signals within the C-Band (e.g., wavelengths within the 1530-1565 nanometer range).